


Flame

by knightswhosay



Series: 30 Days of Writing [6]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Friendship, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 22:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightswhosay/pseuds/knightswhosay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred is cleaning up from his birthday and Matthew comes to apologize for being absent from said party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flame

Alfred stared into the campfire, watching as the logs slowly burned up. The party had been great this year; there had been lots of fireworks, great food, and everyone had had a great time, even Arthur. And Alfred loved being the center of attention and the receiver of birthday presents. He was even able to find an area of the country that wasn’t really dry, so the states could forget about the drought for the party’s duration. Well, all except Colorado; he was in the hospital from burns.

There had been one other person who hadn’t showed up to the party: Matthew. Alfred had been quite surprised at his brother’s absence; even though their political policies were different at times, he and Matthew always treated each other with respect, even if Alfred was slightly neglectful and Matthew a little exasperated, so Alfred wanted to know the reason behind his absence.

Of course, it had been Matthew’s birthday a few days ago. His party had been fun too, if smaller. Most invited guests couldn’t remember who he was, so they didn’t come. Matthew was very responsible; he wouldn’t have come until he had cleaned up from his party, but it couldn’t have taken this long, Alfred’s wouldn’t even take over three days.

A croak came from behind him,“Alfred.”

Alfred whipped his head around, to see his brother leaning against a tree trunk, looking haggard. “Matthew, I—”

“You must be pretty upset I didn’t make it to your party.” Matthew walked over to the campfire and sat down next to his brother. “Hand me that hamburger, please.” He motioned to a hamburger Alfred had been preparing for himself. Alfred pouted, but handed the hamburger over, which Matthew began to rip through with reckless abandon.

“Dude, you alright?”

Matthew swallowed down the hamburger, “Polar bears.”

“What?”

“The reason I couldn’t make it. Several polar bears decides to take a wrong turn on their migration path to their celebration in Churchill. They went into some populated areas not used to polar bears marching through. I had to round them up and put them back on the right path.”

Alfred slurped his soda, then offering it to Matthew. “Dude, you were hunting polar bears! That is so cool.”

Matthew declined the soda, “I’ve got water, thanks.” He took a few gulps from the water thermos hanging off of his camping backpack. “And, not really. Hunting polar bears is illegal. It was more like I was herding them.”

“You’re excused from missing my party.” Alfred grinned, “I did worry.”

“Alfred, you ought to know I would never miss your birthday party intentionally.” Matthew took off his backpack and began rummaging in it. “Here’s your present.”

Matthew watched with anticipation as his brother unwrapped his present. “It’s a Promethus video game! That’s awesome, Mattie. I didn’t think it was even out yet.”

Matthew smirked. “It isn’t.”

Alfred gaped. “Dude, even Kiku would have trouble doing that. You can pretty badass at times, Mattie.”

Matthew leaned his head back and laughed, “You wanna see badass Mattie? Once we clean this mess up, we can go kayak racing.”

“You’re on.”


End file.
